


Fade

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC debates life in the shadows vs stepping into the light.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Fade

Theo knew that he would one day disappear from the annals of history. He'd lived his life being invisible, unnoticed by all. He was okay knowing that his impact on the world was that he survived. 

It used to be enough. 

He'd been content to live his life quietly from the shadows. He was detached from society in a way that suited him. He had his cooking and his sewing, he wanted for little. He got by, safe in the space he'd carved for himself. 

Until he met the others. 

They were vibrant and compelling. They fought for the good of others and worked to better Eorzea. He didn't understand it, couldn't say he was any closer to grasping it than when he first had joined them. But he felt drawn to their group dynamic, drawn to the fact that others might actually care for him one day. 

But it was built on lies. 

If he went back to them, would he ever tell them who he really was? Would they still accept him if they knew how he deceived them? He didn't know them enough to let them know he wasn't Leowald Cotter. And he didn't know if he wanted to world to know him by any other name. 

Would he allow himself to fade back into the shadows or would he find a place for himself in the light?


End file.
